


Drama to Drama.

by Candycanepuppy (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Big Brother - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Barry is a cute little child, Big Brother AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More tags will be added as the story progresses., Multi, Other, This is okay?, don’t kill me, protective, sebastion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Candycanepuppy
Summary: This is a mix of hunger games and big brother. In this you are allowed to do ANYTHING to win. Murder, bribe, rape as long as it isn’t traced to you. The person who was targeted can’t say anything about who did it. In this there are a lot of teams. One team can win the game.If you have any other questions about this comment!!! Also I tried to add bad stuff but I have a innocence of a 6 year old child. So there may be smut. Probably not.





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos!!! This’ll be updated like once or twice a week. Unless I get bored. Then it may be updated daily.

“Hello folks!!” Cat Grant walked onto the stage wearing a pink dress. “And welcome to Big Brother hotel!” The crowd cheered and waved at her. As Cat started describing the game a bit the houseguests got ready to enter into the house.

Iris’s Point Of view.

“In one hour!!! They expect me to pack in one hour!?!?!” Iris west, the Queen as her friends called her was packing her bags to get ready. “Done!! I love you daddy!!” Her father came out and gave her a giant hug. “I’m gonna miss you honey. Just know I love you and I will be watching the show so I can get you in trouble when you get back. Now go win the game.” She gave her dad one last hug before she ran into the car. “Bye daddy! Bye Wally.” She waved as the car drove her away to her new summer home.

Barry’s Point of view.

“Sebastian I swear.” My brother look at me innocently. “What?” I grabbed his bag, which weighed WAY to much and lifted it. “This bag weighs way to much. How much junk did you pack?” He picked up the bag. “Enough for both of us…” I looked at him. “I only packed this much.” I handed him my bag, that weighed about 20 pounds less. “Are you really done packing?” I stared at him. “Yeah?” He suddenly had a small smirk. “Barry can you carry some of my stuff?” I honestly tried saying no but Sebastian knows I’m to nice “ugh fine!” Suddenly the car drove up. “Let’s go little bro.” I followed him to the car. “Bye home hello BB.” I whispered as we drove away.  
  
Ralph’s Point of view.

This day couldn’t get better. First I broke up with this annoying girl I dated just for her body. She was really annoying but sexy as hell so I used her then broke up with her. Then I was told I get to go onto Big Brother and maybe meet a new girl (or boy! Cause I’m bi as heck!!) and break their heart after toying around with them. Now because I broke up with her I really have nothing to do or say to anyone, so I’m just gonna grab my stuff and go. Ralph walked out of his empty home waving at the door repeating what Barry had said somehow. “Bye home hello BB.”

Normal.

As the contestants walked onto stage you could tell they were confused. Barry was the first to question. “Um Ms.Grant?” I gave him a nod to continue. “Where are the other 12?” I smiled. “That will be announced later. For now you four may enter the house. Good luck!”

The houseguests walked in. “What do you think’s gonna happen with the other 12?” Barry was quick to say. Awkward silence filled the room before iris replied. “I think they’re gonna gradually come into the house.” He nodded.

Suddenly the house was filled with Cats voice. “Houseguests please come into the living room!” They all hurried and filled into the couches. “Hello Ms.Grant!!!” Barry was quick to say.

(Barry: I just realized I’ve been talking to much cause seb started rubbing my back. Darn it. I have a problem with over talking when I’m nervous. Thankfully seb is here to calm me down.)

(Ralph: Damn!!! Barry. He always has the right thing to say and he can talk really fast. And his lips...)

Cat continued by explaining the rules and other stuff. “And houseguests? You might wanna get to know each other. You guys are Are on the same team. For the rest of the summer. Now I’ll leave you.”

(Iris: CAT. She decides to give us that bomb and runs away. Are you kidding me??? Well one cool thing is twins. Really hot ones too. Wonder if I can catch one of them…)

(Ralph: So the first thing I realized is there are twins in the house.. Actual twins! Hot ones. This might be something to go on my bucket list… well after meeting them I decided to get to know Barry better.)

(Barry: The first thing I noticed is that everyone here is hot. Ralph is the hottest but I know he’s gonna be a problem. He has a I know you’re hot and I’m even hotter wanna fling? Attitude. He’s hot though.)

Ralph walked up to Barry leading with, “Hey! I thought we should get to know each other!” This was the first time Barry had actually gotten a look at him. Damn. “Umm sure!” Sebastian suddenly had a scowl on his face. “Ralph, I need to talk with you first.” He turned his head. “Ummm sure?” Barry probably was wondering what was going on.

(Sebastian: Of course I don’t want him to mess with Barry or to trick him into sleeping with him or worse. I had to first get to know Ralph a bit better.)

Ralph looked at him bored. “Is this some kind of shovel talk?” Sebastian looked ready to punch him in the face. “Yes. You dare hurt him, mentally or physically I will murder you.” Ralph Suddenly was looking everywhere other then Sebastian’s face.

(Ralph: He’s on my hit list. I need him gone. Murder or eviction. But if I kill him barry wouldn’t go near me. And I already am crushing on him. I’ve almost never had a crush.)

Ralph goes back to Barry. “So Barry? Do you date guys or girl?” Barry’s eyes opened wider. “Guys…” was his short reply. Ralph’s eyes opened a little wider at this. “So Barry…” Barry turned his head towards him. “Do you want to form an alliance with Sebastian and that girl and maybe some others? I could help protect y’all…” barry considered. “Sure… it might help cause I can’t fight and they’re might be others who can’t…” Ralph’s eyes lit up. “Good… we’ll discuss the team more when the next group of people enter.”

Suddenly Cat called them to the living room. “Hello houseguests!! The next group will walk into the house now!”


	2. Drama to drama episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp please don’t hate me.

Suddenly Cat called them to the living room. “Hello houseguests!! The next group will walk into the house now!”

Four new people waited to walk into the house. Cat smiled at them and suddenly called for their attention. “The first to enter the house is Kara Danvers.

Kara Danvers tried to pack her house. After a lot of pestering by her dad she finally decided what to bring. Finally she was ready to leave. “Bye daddy!” He smiled at her. “Bye honey. Good luck and be safe.” After this she walked into the car and drove to the house.

Kara waved as she walked in smiling and twirling around once to look at the audience.

(Kara: This is so surreal. I wonder what’s gonna happen in the house. Oh well maybe I can meet some new people.)

The second she walks in she’s hugged by some guy. “Hello!” She smiled and replied. “Hi…”

(Kara: I walk in and in ten seconds I’m being hugged. It’s nice though. WAIT WHAT THE HELL. Was my reaction to twins.)

Kara decided she was dreaming when she saw twins. “I’m seeing double.” They laughed one, the one who hugged her had a high pitched giggle while the other had a low chuckle.

“I’m Barry.” The one with the giggle told her. The other she later learned is named Sebastian. “Well… what rooms are open?”

Suddenly cat called everyone to the living room. When Kara walked into the living room she saw a young African-American girl with a blindfold on sitting next to a hot guy.

She turned to Barry? Maybe it’s Sebastian… “Who’re they?” He looked towards where she was focusing. “Oh that’s Iris and Ralph. Iris wanted to be surprised with who walked in.” Kara nodded. “Same with him?” The twin shook his head. “He just didn’t care. I didn’t either but Barry did.” It’s Sebastian.

Finally Cat started talking “Hello houseguest!” A round of hellos was heard. “Hello Kara! How is the house?” Kara replied. “It’s lovely and everyone I’ve met has been really nice. I hope everyone else is just as nice!” Everyone waited for Cat to continue. “Now that Kara is in we have a twist!”

Everyone groaned while she continued. “The rest of the houseguests will come in gradually and if they want to they can pick NOT tell you they’re in the house and hide somewhere. They would have to be very sneaky to get food and water.” Everyone’s face twisted in confusion. “The HoH’s screen will have everyone’s picture on it. The HoH can only put people in the house up. If they accidentally put someone who hasn’t entered the house yet then the HoH will be put up.”

(Iris: WOWZERS. That’s giant. So somebody could be watching us? Damn. I’ll have to make sure to take an extra long shower I guess… just kidding I’m not like Ralph.)

(Ralph: The new girl is AMAZING looking at least…)

Suddenly Cat made one more thing happen. “Everyone can vote to bring in one random house guest now.” Suddenly everyone looked alert. “Votes for yes please raise your hand.” Everyone raised their hand. “Okay then!” Suddenly the doors opened.

“The next person to enter the house is…. ALEX SUMMERS.” Alex nodded and walked towards the house with perfect posture. And of course she’s hugged before she gets all the way in.

“Hello!!!” Barry practically shouted to her. “Um.. hi child.” The. She looked up at the… clone? In front of her. “Oh twins.” She sighed. “Are you both always like this?” Sebastian shook his head. “He is. I just go where he goes. I’m Sebastian and he’s barry.” She smiled and hugged Barry back slightly. “Well nice to meet you.”

Suddenly she was attacked by a hug on the other side. Sebastian explained. “That’s Kara, she planned this.” Alex nodded and shook them off. Suddenly Ralph come over. “Heyo. How are ya? I’m Ralph and this blindfolded person is iris.” Alex looked towards the blinded girl. “Why?” He explained. “She wanted to be surprised with the people. “Iris!” She took off the blindfold. “YES. Girls!”  
  
“Houseguests please put on your swim suits and head out to the back yard!” Everyone rushed to get ready. Because nobody had claimed any rooms they all agreed to do it after the eviction.

Once everyone got out Cat told them about the challenge. “Everyone will be in a team of three. Pick you teams. You have 5 minutes.” Sebastian turned to Barry. “I’ll go with Ralph and Iris.” Barry’s eyes widened. “But.. why not me?” He asked sounding ready to cry. “You go with Alex and Kara. I’ll make sure they lose so one of you win and we get Ralph out.” Barry nodded and went to tell Alex and Kara.

(Barry: it might have seemed like I was flirting with Ralph but I lied. I’m actually straight. I just wanted a safety insurance for me and Sebastian.)

“Ralph it’s you, me and Iris.” Ralph looked upset. “Umm. Can I have Barry?” I laughed. “How do you know I’m not him?” Ralph squinted. “Your voice is lower. Now why not barry?” I put a over dramatic sad face on. “He went with Alex and Kara.”

Suddenly Cat called the groups over. “Welcome to the relay! Let me explain. First one person will go up and swim to the end of the pool. Then they will climb up the latter and grab the Key. Then they will put the key into the chest and stand back so the next person can go. Sebastian and Barry will go first.”

Both went towards the stand and nodded to each other. “Go!” Both jumped into the water but you could see Sebastian hesitant “GO!” Ralph shouted at him right before he jumped. They then swam to the end Sebastian going as slow as possible. Barry was first of course. Alex went next and got to the ladder by the time Sebastian finished and Ralph started. And it was a VERY good thing Sebastian slowed them down cause Ralph was FAST.

Finally Kara was going. Kara was done with her lap before iris got to the latter! “TEAM 2 WINS!” Suddenly everyone but Ralph and Iris cheered. “I knew it was the last thing Ralph grumbled before going to sit down. “Everyone on the winning team will draw a number from the hat. The winning number is HOH.” Everyone pulled out a number, “the winning number is 5. Who got it?” Alex raised her hand. “Alex is the first HOH of the season! Your noms are needed by tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and check out my other works.  
> ☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️.  
> I’m trying to write smut but I don’t think I can.  
> ☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️  
> I love ❤️ you people!!! I just don’t know you!


End file.
